A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include various sensors. For example, a well system can include sensors for measuring well system parameters, such as temperature, pressure, resistivity, or sound levels. In some examples, the sensors can transmit data via cables to a well operator (e.g., typically at the surface of the well system). Cables can wear or fail, however, due to the harsh downhole environment or impacts with well tools. In other examples, the sensors can wirelessly transmit data to the well operator. The sensors can be positioned far away from the well surface, however, which can lead to attenuation and distortion of the wireless transmissions. It can be challenging to wirelessly communicate data from the sensors to the well surface efficiently.